fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Bukku
Bukku (ブック Bukku) is the main fairy of Fairytale Pretty Cure!. He is the second-born Prince of Fanciful Kingdom who came to the human world to find the Pretty Cure to save his world. His full name is Prince Bukku De La Hope Wish Von Dream Star (プリンスブックデラホープウィッシュフォンドリームスター Purinsu Bukku De Ra Hōpu U~isshu Fon Dorīmu Sutā). He ends his sentences with “~buku”. Abilities Bukku was born without magic. Without a single magical bone in his body, he can't use powers like spells or enchantments like his brother and can't even fly because of it. The only the ability he possess it being able to eat twenty full-sized strawberry cream sandwiches in a single seating. Even without his own magic and power, Bukku still tries to find ways to support the Cure. Mostly motivating Imari with insults. Appearance Bukku is cream-coloured with orange heart-shaped markings on the sides of his dark red eyes to resemble his pink heart ears. He has a dual-orange star mark on his forehead. Bukku is always seen wearing his golden jewelled crown and red cape with a yellow diamond pendent that was created by Kuroizado as a gift. Personality Bukku is a prideful and short-tempered fairy who always finds something to criticize. He acts like a spoiled brat for being royalty, the Prince of Fanciful Kingdom, as he repeatedly states. Because of his status, he acts confident, but is actually very ignorant with his roll with assisting the Pretty Cure. But, deep-down, Bukku has a soft-spot and is shown to be very caring and would fight tooth and nail to protect his loved ones. It is revealed that Bukku's uses pride and short-tempered to cover up his deep insecurities for being born different than other fairies and always gravely blames himself for the fall of Fanciful Kingdom. History Downfall of Fanciful Kingdom In Fanciful Kingdom, Bukku was born without magic and second-born prince. He grew up in the shadows of his brother, Kuiru, and felt that he was never need as a prince and was always bulled for being born abnormal. One day, when a group of classmates were making fun of Bukku, a wizard steps in and saves Bukku and introduces himself as Kuroizado and the two become close friends. Kuroizado shows him the art of dark magic and the two work together to master the arts, but when King Sutori and Queen Peiji discover the forbidden magic, they banish Kuroizado. Bukku is furious, but overjoyed when his friends returned and hopes to make amends. Bukku lets him into the castle where Kuroizado reveals his true motives and destroys Fanciful Kingdom. When Bukku is hiding from being captured by the Dark Charm Knights, he finds his father making a portal for his mother and brother to escape to find the Pretty Cure. In that moment, the Dark Charm Knight discover them and Bukku pushed his family out of the way and goes through the portal; abandoning his family and allowing his parents to be captured. Meeting Imari Suzukawa Bukku lands in Yūkibarano and collides head-on with Imari. Unaware that the Dark Charm Knights were sent after him by Kuroizado to retrieve him before he can discover all four Pretty Cure. But, when Imari interferes with their plans and vows to protect the the fairy prince. With this, Imari unlocks her PreHeartBook and transforms into Cure Fable. Meeting Tomoka Fukumoto When Imari accidentally collides with the Student Council Vice President and both of their book bags gets swapped. Bukku ends up in the hands of Tomoka. But, when Bukku notices that she also ends up taking Imari's PreHeartBook, he realizes that Imari doesn't have the ability to transform into Cure Fable and defend herself against the Dark Charm Knights. Bukku and Tomoka takes a ride in one of her limousines to find Imari in time. During this moment, Bukku and Tomoka connect with each other. So, when the Endingu attacks them and tries to snatch Bukku, Tomoka puts herself in danger to try and save him. The act of bravery unlocked Tomoka's PreHeartBook and transforms into Cure Mythical. Relationships Imari Suzukawa '- Imari is the first Cure that Bukku meets. He lives with her and goes everywhere she goes. Bukku gets easily irritated with her when it comes to her clumsiness and overly agreeable nature. He has a habit of calling her idiot, stupid, or doofus. However, Bukku secretly admires Imari's determination and claims that she is the reason why he believes they can save their worlds. In Episode 19, Bukku called Imari by her first name for the first time, cementing their true bond and friendship. 'Tomoka Fukumoto '- Tomoka is the second Cure that Bukku meets. Bukku slips a few insults here and there like he does with Imari, but he will also always lift an ear to what is on her mind and shows to have a more emotional relationship with Tomoka. They can both easily lower their guard when they are around each other. In Episode 14, Bukku decides to stay with Tomoka at her mansion to feel more at home. 'Kuiru '- Kuiru is Bukku's elder brother. They seem to be complete opposites of each other and don't get always very well. In Episode 16, it is revealed that they use to be close when they were little. However, Bukku grew hostile when Kuiru started spending less time with him in preparation for becoming the future king of Fanciful Kingdom. Bukku is also extremely jealous that his brother can fly and is highly skilled in magic, things that he isn't capable of. By Episode 24, the two brothers manage to see eye-to-eye with each other and let go of the grudges and animosity. 'Kuroizado '''- before the start of the series, Bukku and Kuroizado were close friends. They had a father-son kind of relationship. Bukku looked up to Kuroizado and greatly admired the kind wizard. They understood each other and shares secrets. But, after Kuroizado was banished for using dark magic, Bukku was outraged, yet overjoyed when he return. Only for him to be back-stabbed and Kuroizado destroys Fanciful Kingdom. Now, Bukku's admiration towards the wizard has grown bitter and no longer sees him as a friend. Etymology '''Bukku: (ブック) is the Japanese pronunciation for "book" Trivia * Bukku is a 'tsundere' ''character * There is a running gag of Bukku being mistaken for a stuffed animal * Bukku's favourite food is strawberry cream sandwiches ** But, only when Imari makes them * Bukku loves to wear his crown and red cape because he thinks it makes him "look cool" * Bukku and Imari's friendship is based loosely on the relationship of ''Nagisa Misumi ''and ''Mepple * Bukku has a habit of calling Imari names ** Also trying to argue with her, but to no affect * As of Episode 14, Bukku stays at Tomoka's home * Bukku can't fly or use magic * In Episode 18, it is revealed that Bukku's dream is to become a hero * In Episode 18, it is revealed that Bukku's red cape was created by Kuroizado * In Episode 19, Bukku called Imari by her first name for the first time. Category:Mascots Category:Mascot Category:Fairies Category:Fairy Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure characters Category:Fairytale Pretty Cure! Mascots